


Oops ...

by marvelliz



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: College!AU, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kissing, One Night Stand, Parties, Some angst, both reader and Tom are in college, but don't worry, but nothing explicit, only fluff, so warning, there's mention of smut, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: It started with ‘What’s up with you?’ I messed around and got caught up with you. Yeah, yeah, I don’t know what to do. I caught these feelings like it’s nothing new, now I can’t get enough of you. And when I think about the way you touch my body, I don’t know how long I can wait. And when I think about the way you touch my body, this could be my greatest mistake.Or, in other words, another song fic based on ‘Oops’ by Little Mix and Charlie Puth





	1. Oops ... baby, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another song fic by moi. To be honest, I found this in my drafts from a while ago. I just kinda love this song (and Little Mix in general), so maybe listen to it if you don’t know it yet? Also I might do a part 2 if people really read this, so let me know what you think guys! ~ Liz

It started with “what’s up with you?”  
I messed around and got caught up with you

“Hey, what’s up?”  
The voice startled you. Your class hadn’t started yet, so most students were still chatting up with each other about their weekends. You, on the other hand, really needed to copy the notes from the lessons you’ve missed because of sickness. And the last thing you wanted right now was getting interrupted by a random stranger.  
“Nothing.” You quickly glanced up at the boy, but not long enough to take in his features. Hopefully he would understand that you were a little busy at the moment and not really in the mood for talking.  
He didn’t seem to take the hint, though, as he glanced over your shoulder at the papers spread on your desk. “You know the class hasn’t started yet, don’t you?”  
You sighed. “Yes, I’m aware. Thank you for your very helpful commentary.” Irritation seeped through your voice. “I’m just copying my friend’s notes from last week’s class and it’s a little more difficult than I anticipated and I’d like to at least comprehend what today’s lesson is about.”  
You were rambling and you knew it. But you had tried to understand your friend’s chaotic handwriting for the whole weekend and she couldn’t help because of a family reunion and you felt so, so defeated right now because you really needed to understand this. Miss Grant wasn’t mild with students who didn’t keep up with the lectures.  
The boy put his hands in the air, defensive almost. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for disturbing you.”  
As he turned around, you closed your eyes for a second before opening them again. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rude. I’s just –“ Frustrated, you ran a hand through your hair, “this chapter is truly complicated and I just. Don’t. Understand.”  
He turned back, slowly, and his mouth curved into a smile. “If you want, I can help you with that. Just say the word.”  
“Are you serious?” Your eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that especially after you were so blunt. “Do you really want to help me?”  
You finally looked up at the boy in front of you. Brown hair and eyes that were probably the same colour, but you couldn’t tell because of the distance, were the first things to catch your eye. You had certainly seen him on campus before, but never paid attention to him. Which you should’ve, because he surely was one of the most attractive boys around here.  
The boy threw you a genuine smile as he claimed the seat next to yours. “Positive.” He held out his hand. “I’m Tom, by the way.”  
“Y/N.” As you took his hand, you finally answered his smile.  
“Pretty name.” Tom winked. “Now where do you say we begin?”

Yeah, yeah, I don’t know what to do  
I caught these feelings like it’s nothing knew  
Now I can’t get enough of you

You were busy doing some research on your laptop before the class began, when you felt someone take place in the seat next to you. You knew who it was, so you didn’t bother looking up. “Good morning. I hope you didn’t forget my –“  
You were interrupted by the sound of a cup placed on your table. “How could I forget? You remind me of it every single day!” Tom tapped his finger against the cup. “Your coffee, ma’am.”  
Looking up at him, you smiled gratefully. “The usual?”  
“The same as always, darling.”  
“Oh, I love you!” You took the cup in both hands on took a sip. A satisfied sigh escaped your lips. “This was just what I needed after last night.”  
He smirked. “I do hope you mean that, darling.” He was settling himself in his chair, pulling out his own laptop and holding it out to you. “How was your night out, by the way?”  
You took the laptop from him to hold for a second, while he was searching for God knows what in his backpack. “Amazing, I think. I just wish I could remember.” A playful smirk appeared on your lips.  
Tom chuckled. “I really need to come with you some time, so I can keep an eye on you.”  
“That’s a horrible idea. You drink even more than me.”  
With a hand on his chest, he did his best to look as offended as possible. “No, I don’t. But I’m serious, we really should go out some time.”  
It had been almost a year since he had helped you with your notes. A half year since the two of you became friends. Good friends, but you didn’t hang out that much after class. Sometimes, yes, then you went to the library or the coffeeshop you both loved so dearly, and you studied. Or well, studied. You talked and laughed and showed each other memes, you discussed the new series on Netflix and promised to watch it together some time, but you never did.  
He was right, you should hang out more.  
But the truth was, you liked to keep class and personal life separated. You wanted to stay professional, but even those study dates already felt like you were crossing boundaries.  
Even more so, you weren’t sure what would happen if you saw him more. There was no denying that Tom was handsome. And you couldn’t say that you were not attracted to him – not to say very much. Sure, you messed around, you even flirted for good fun, but it was nothing more. You didn’t want anything more, to be honest.  
You got only two rules when it came to love: not falling in love with friends, and not with classmates. The first one was obvious, as it was going to ruin the friendship when it didn’t work out or it wasn’t mutual, and the second one would just make it weird or impractical. And since Tom was both a classmate and a friend, he was strictly off limits.  
“Maybe another day. We’ll see.” From the corners of your eyes, you saw the professor entering the room. You threw Tom an apologetic smile, secretly glad he wouldn’t have the chance to push the matter further, and turned frontwards.

And when I think about the way you touch my body  
I don’t know how long I can wait

This was the first time you had ever been to this side of the campus. In front of you was a large dorm house full of students, alcohol and music. Next to you stood your best friend, who had dragged you all the way here for the party. But it was Friday night, so a party would’ve been on the program anyway.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Your friend was beaming with excitement, and you couldn’t help but copy her enthusiasm.  
You gave her a cocky grin in answer. “I know it’s going to be fun, I will be there.”  
A grin appeared on her bold red lips while she looped her arm through yours.  
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go then!”  
As soon as you stepped through the door, you were surrounded by people who were either dancing, flirting or making out. The smell of beer penetrated your nose, mixed with a touch of sweat and here and there the whiff of perfume of a passing student. The house was already so full you gripped tight onto your friend’s arm, not to lose each other in the crowd, and made your way over to the kitchen.  
You felt a tug on your arm. “Y/N, wait a second.” Your friend’s eyes were interrogative when you looked at her, but at the same time her whole face lit up when she pointed to the other side of the room. “Jay is over there. Let me just say hi to him.”  
Jay was her latest boyfriend, but you didn’t really like him that much, to be honest. He was a little too full of himself for your liking. Unfortunately, your friend was too much of a love’s fool to listen to you.  
Nevertheless, you gave her an indulgent grin. “Go. I’ll get us something to drink. You want something special?” But she had already gone off to meet her boyfriend.  
You shrugged. Never mind then.  
It didn’t take long to find the kitchen; you just went in the direction from where everyone came with a cup in their hand. A quick look told you it must have been some sort of cocktail, considering the bluish color of the drink. And yes, in the kitchen a crowd had gathered to see someone mix the cocktail with much flair and expertise. Students cheered when he made a bottle toll in the air and caught it with his hand behind his back.  
When he turned his face towards you, you couldn’t help but feel slightly surprised. You knew those brown curls and swooning eyes. You recognized the mischievous glint in them, even from this distance. And even though you’d already known he was quite the party animal, somehow you didn’t expect to meet him here. And definitely not putting up a show for everyone.  
Although, you realized, Tom always liked some attention.  
You leaned against the counter, watching him carefully from a distance. He kept entertaining the group surrounding him by juggling two different bottles, then simultaneously opening them and emptying them in a punchbowl. Your nose crinkled, wondering if despite the show he was giving, Tom was a terrible shaker. You were definitely not going to taste that brewage, that’s for sure.  
After Tom finished up his brew, he bowed for his fans with a cocky grin, clearly a bit tipsy. It was only when he was standing upright again that he finally saw you. “Y/N!”  
The corners of your mouth quirked up and you knew your eyes were twinkling as you looked at him, pushing yourself off the counter. “Long time no see, Tommy.”  
He walked over towards you with two beers in his hands and another boy in his wake. “I missed you, darling! It’s been ages since I last saw you.” He hugged you tightly, spilling beer all over the floor.  
You chuckled and quickly stepped out of his embrace. “It’s only been a day, you idiot.”  
Tom pouted. “It’s been a very long day.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“I am most definitely not!” His slightly glazed eyes, however, indicated that he was, in fact, a little bit drunk.  
Feigned ignorance showed on his face, but then he seemed to remember something. “Oh, by the way. Y/N, I’d like you to meet my mate Harrison.” He pointed towards his friend. “Haz, this is my most charming classmate Y/N.”  
You raised an eyebrow when you looked at the boy. “Tom’s best friend, huh?”  
Shrugging, Harrison answered with a lopsided grin. “Only because he would be lost without me.” You heard Tom make a protesting noise, but Haz continued. “He talks a lot about you, you know.”  
“He better!” He did? You attempted to hide your upcoming blush by throwing Tom a playful wink.  
Your friend, in turn, answered your wink with a smirk of his own. “I can’t help it, darling. You’re all I can think about.”  
You knew your blush must be visible to both boys by now. “Shut up, Tom.”  
He leaned a little bit closer to you. “Ah, but darling, you’re stunning. I thought that was obvious?” Now it was his turn to throw you a wink, while giving you one of the glasses in his hands.  
He was toying with you. Or just very drunk. Or both. Slightly embarrassed, you emptied the glass in one gulp.  
You weren’t sure which game he was playing, but you weren’t one to lose easily. Tilting your head and with a voice sweet as honey, you blinked flirtatiously. “Well, then. You don’t look too bad yourself, Holland.”  
You searched his eyes and held his gaze. He stared back at you, being both attracted and challenged by your piercing gaze.  
Meanwhile, Harrison was looking at Tom, then at you, then back at Tom, like there was a tennis game going on. Somehow, he could feel the tension straining. “Listen guys. I’m gonna get us some more drinks, all right?”  
Finally, Tom snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend. “We’re okay, mate. I’ll get us some of the punch later on.”  
You grimaced at his words. “No way I’m drinking that blue thing. Being poisoned was not on the agenda today.” Harrison was already grinning when you turned your gaze back at him. “You can bring me another beer, Haz. I’d need it if I’m going to have to put up with this idiot the whole night.”  
Haz laughed. “I’ll bring you two.”  
Being the dramatic nerd that he was, Tom put his hand on his chest with one grand gesture. “I feel so attacked right now.” A pout formed on his lips when you and Harrison only snickered. “No seriously guys, I can’t believe you two are supposed to be my friends!”  
As Harrison walked over to the bar, you elbowed him. “Don’t be such a drama queen. It’s like you’re once again playing Romeo in that high school musical you told me about.”  
With a mischievous look on his face, he bowed before you. “Romeo, at your service.” Still bowing, he looked up at your face. “Does that mean you’ll be my Juliette?”  
You playfully slapped him. This was almost a whole new Tom. If you had thought he sometimes flirted with you in class, that was nothing compared to this.  
It’s all a game, Y/N. Don’t do anything you might regret later. He was your friend, and you rather had it stayed that way. You didn’t want to mess up another friendship for a love that wouldn’t last longer than a month.  
“That wasn’t an answer, you know.” Tom searched your eyes again.  
You looked at him, supporting a flirtatious smile. “We’ll see about that. Depends on how you play the game.”  
You were joking, of course, but Tom chose to take your words literally. He took your hand and pulled you out of the kitchen. “Then how about a dance first, darling?”

And when I think about the way you touch my body  
This could be my greatest mistake

You didn’t know how long you had been dancing. It felt like hours, but at the same time like you just began. The beat boomed in your ears as you moved your arms above your head, feeling the rhythm of the music flowing through your body. Hands gripped your hips from behind and made you sway your hips. You felt his heat against your back, knowing exactly who it was.  
Both Tom and you had been dancing like that for most of the night, bodies pressed close to each other in a sensual dance that only made the tension between you grow stronger. It was safe to say both of you were drunk as hell, because sober you would’ve never let your boundaries down so easily. Tom had eventually made you try his very own mix and you turned out to be right, it really was disgusting. But you hadn’t even noticed in your already drunk state, and had downed two.  
The music changed beat. You turned in his strong hands and let your arms fall around his neck. Standing on your toes and leaning against Tom, you graced his earlobes ever so slightly with your lips, making him shiver in response. You smiled against his ears. “I’m going for another drink. Want something?” Your voice was husky as you whispered.  
His face turned to look in your eyes, lips grazing your own. “Why don’t I come with you?”  
You defiantly raised your eyebrows. “Oh? Because you know this house so much better than I do?”  
“Saying that I live here, I think I do.”  
You blinked in surprise. “This is your house? For real?”  
Tom winked and grabbed your hand, pulling you out of the room. You drunkenly stumbled after him.  
He pulled you past the stairs, which made you immediately stand still. Tom turned towards you. “Is something wrong, love?”  
“I’m fine. Though I’m wondering what your bedroom looks like.” You look upwards, trying to imagine how Tom lived. How he maybe walked down these stairs every morning in nothing but his boxers. No. Don’t think that, he’s your friend!  
But he is an incredibly hot friend, your drunken mind whispered back.  
Tom squeezed your hand, making you look up at him. One eyebrow was lifted. “Is that an invitation?”  
“What?” You playfully pushed him with your free hand. “No!”  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll show you anyway.” To which Tom just laughed, leading you up the stairs.  
He took you by your hand to one of the many doors in the surprisingly empty hallway. Nothing indicated that this was his room, as all the doors were exactly the same. It was only once he opened it and let you pass first, that you fully saw his living space. The bedroom itself was cozy and neater than you would’ve expected. Sure, there were socks lingering on the ground and books on his desk, but his bed was proper made. Some pictures of family and friends were hanging on the wall, and you wondered if you would have your own spot there. But you quickly realized you wouldn’t, because to Tom, you probably were only a classmate, nothing more.  
Somehow that thought made your heart sink a little.  
Shaking your head, you turned towards Tom, who was closing the door behind you. “It’s nice. I like it.”  
Tom grinned. “I like you.”  
“Thanks, Tom. I like me too.”  
He laughed. “Wow. Should’ve expected that from you.” He walked over to you with big steps, a little bit unstable from all the alcohol. “But I’m serious. I really do like you.”  
His face was now close to yours. Normally you would’ve blushed, but luckily for you, you were too drunk to be embarrassed. Like really drunk. “I want to kiss you.”  
Deep down you knew this was a bad idea. Drunk you didn’t want to listen.  
His eyes trailed to your mouth, licking his own lips. “You sure, darling?”  
No. “Yeah.”  
His face was now so close that you could kiss him with barely moving your head. You felt his breath on your lips as he spoke. “Then what are you waiting for?”  
You grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer, crashing your lips against his. Tom’s body immediately responded to your movements by pushing you against the wall behind you, so natural that it felt like you had done this a thousand times before. The kiss wasn’t gentle, not sweet; it was sloppy and drunk, yet passionate at the same time, as if all your repressed feelings for him only now revealed themselves. You felt as if it was just a matter of time before one of you would make a move, only now had the alcohol and the adrenaline of the party running through your veins accelerated the inevitable.  
You threw your arms around his necks to pull him closer, so you could take him in even more. He tasted like beer and punch, even smelled like a mix of the two and a touch of cologne. His lips were soft and very, very kissable. It was intoxicating. Made you forget what you were doing. Or with who.  
Fingers in his hair, you moved him backwards, opening your eyes a little to make sure you didn’t trip. Your lips were still attached to his when you pushed him on the bed, you falling with him.

You’ve got me singing …


	2. Oops ... baby, I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my baby, you woke up in my bed. Oops, we broke up, we’re better off as friends. Now I accidentally need you, I don’t know what to do. Oops, baby, I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second part! Not sure if anyone actually want to read this, but I wrote it anyway. You probably don’t really need to have read the first part to read this one, I think you will get the plot anyway. Enjoy reading this! ~Liz

Oops, my baby, you woke up in my bed

Sunlight peeked through the curtains.  
Weird. Your window was situated at the northern side of the building.  
You didn’t pay attention to it, though. It was still too early for you and your hangover to really think. So instead, you just nestled deeper into the warmth of your sheets.  
Wait.  
Those weren’t your sheets. This wasn’t your room. And this was certainly no teddy bear that had his arms wrapped around you. Your eyes shot open.  
You could see the room you were in, which was most definitely not yours. You could see your half naked body tangled in the sheets. You could see the strong arms that held you. You could feel a warm breath in the crook of you neck, indicating that the boy behind you was still sleeping. As quietly as you could, you tried to turn your head, wanting to know who exactly was holding you so closely.  
You were met with soft brown hair tickling your face. His face was close to yours and your brain still full of alcohol, so it took some moments before you recognized the familiar features.  
Your eyes widened.  
Shit.  
You didn’t remember a lot from last night, only some fragmented memories that slowly came to the surface. The dancing with Tom. The punch. A lot of punch. And you saw Tom’s face close to yours, before you pulled him in and kissed him fiercely.  
Shit.  
This couldn’t be. He was your friend. You couldn’t … Not with him …  
You had to get out of this place.  
As quietly as you could possibly manage, you wriggled out of his grasp, careful not to wake him up. With a little bit of luck he wouldn’t even remember anything. Tom made a small sound when you moved, which almost freaked you out, but he didn’t wake up.  
When you finally made it out of his arms, you looked around for your clothes. They were scattered around the room, as if you two had been very passionate the night before. Or drunk. You decided to go with the latter.  
You were searching for your top and jacket when you again heard a sound coming from behind you. You froze and slowly looked over your shoulder. The white sheets moved. A hand appeared from under them and brushed through his wild bed hair, which was strangely attractive.  
Must’ve been the alcohol still flooding your thoughts.  
He put his hand over his eyes against the light and groaned. This was your cue to leave, he was waking up. You needed to get out of this place. Eyes hastily searched for your top, swiftly putting in on as soon as you found it.  
Your hand just pressed the door handle when you heard his raw morning voice. “Y/N?” The sound made a shiver run down your spine. It made you want to turn around and touch him, which was a rather unusual feeling for you.  
But instead, you only quickly locked eyes with him, eyes full of regret. “I’m sorry.” With those words, you opened the door and disappeared, as fast as you could, to get as far away from him as possible.

Oops, we broke up, we’re better off as friends

Monday. The day you’ve been trying to neglect all weekend since you woke up in Tom’s bed.  
You wanted to postpone seeing him as long as you could, but sadly for you, you two shared some classes. Which meant that you couldn’t avoid him forever, even if you wanted to.  
So now you were standing in the doorway, looking at where Tom sat in his usual chair. Right next to your usual chair. He was anxious, you could see it from the way he shook his legs and the way his eyes shot to every passing student. It was a miracle he hadn’t noticed you yet.  
Your eyes travelled to the two cups of coffee waiting in front of him. It broke your heart. And you made your decision. You really couldn’t face him right now.  
Keeping your head low, you walked to an empty place in the front row. Once you were seated, you finally dared to look up at Tom. Right in his eyes. His rich brown eyes, that mostly reflected his smile, now only showed confusion. And rejection. You quickly looked away.  
It wasn’t because of him. No, on the contrary. Tom was sweet. He was handsome, and smart, and amazing. And that was exactly what you were scared of. Scared you would lose a friend.  
You didn’t mind having a one night stand every now and then. It was all non-recurring anyway. You weren’t even supposed to remember the guy’s name the following day.  
But this one was different. This was your friend.  
That’s what scared you most of all. You were afraid this night would give you hope. Because for all your intentions not to fall in love with Tom, you were falling pretty hard.  
But you had convinced yourself you didn’t want a relationship. You didn’t want to go through all that trouble. Didn’t want it not to turn out as you hoped. Didn’t want to have you heart broken. Didn’t want to lose a friend. Guess you should add ‘Not having sex with a friend or classmate’ to your list of rules.  
That’s why you decided to keep a distance, at least for now.  
“Hey, Y/N?” Your breath hitched at the voice coming from behind you. So much for your intentions. “Can I talk to you please?”  
A soft smile appeared on your lips. He always sounded so worried, one thing you loved about him. When you thought about it, you realized you loved a lot of things about him.  
But that didn’t mean you were in love with him, of course. You tried to convince yourself.  
Still, that didn’t keep you from feeling dizzy when you turned to look at him. “Tom.”  
You realized how cold your voice sounded, and even though this was how you normally dealt with a one night stand that didn’t know the meaning of ‘one night’, you couldn’t do this know. Not to him.  
“What are you doing here?” Hopefully your voice sounded much more gentle now, but you couldn’t make out anything from his face alone. He looked as if he hadn’t slept that night, something you and him seemingly had in common. His clothes were a bit ruffled, wearing two different socks and shirt all wrinkled, but your eyes were more focused on his face. On his worried eyes and tight lips.  
You had kissed those lips the other night.  
“I- You didn’t answer my texts. And my calls. Is everything all right?” Typical. He worried about you first, before thinking about himself. Another thing you secretly not so secretly loved about him.  
“I got them.” This felt so awkward, you didn’t know what to do. This had never once before been a problem, and definitely not with Tom. “I just … got busy.”  
Tom nodded, but you saw he didn’t really listen to you. First he looked at you for a moment, thinking about how to say what you already knew him to say. “So hey, uhm ...” There it was. “We need to talk.” He lowered his voice a bit. “About …”  
You swallowed, not knowing what to do. “We should … just stay friends, you know. Just forget what happened.” Shaking your head as to erase the memory, you added: “It was a mistake.”  
Tom took a second to answer. “Well, I thought …” When you dared to look up at him again, his forehead furrowed. “Maybe it wasn’t just a mistake? I think I like you.”  
“You just think that.” This wasn’t supposed to happen! This is what you wanted to avoid so badly! You had rules for this. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice how hard you were panicking right now. “Believe me, we’re better off as friends.”  
“No.” Now it was Tom’s turn to shake his head. “You don’t understand. I know I like you.”  
An uncertain but hopeful smile played on his lips.  
And you had to be the one to break his heart. “I don’t like you the same way.” A small ‘I’m sorry’ escaped your mouth when you turned away again, now for real.

Now I accidentally need you

When you first met Tom, you’d never thought that he would come to mean so much to you. He was just another boy on your campus.  
Now you realized how special he was to you.  
You saw him walking across campus, Haz next to him and another boy you didn’t know on the other side, and you wanted to go say something. But you couldn’t. Not that you were afraid, or something.  
It was just, you didn’t know what to do. You needed to talk to him, you needed him, but you didn’t want to come over as weak. You had to give each other space, which was your idea, and you knew he would wait for you to come to him first. You knew he wouldn’t force himself on you if you weren’t ready for it yet.  
But every time you saw his smile, it was less bright than you were used to. Even though you now realized you were losing a great friend, someone you always had fun with, but also really could talk with if necessary, you didn’t want to find out that his smile lost his brightness because of you. Because what if you had hurt him so much he didn’t want to be around you anymore?  
Maybe you were afraid.

I don’t know what to do

It was the first thing you thought when you woke up this morning, and the last thing you thought about before sleeping the night before. And the night before that. He really had taken a special place in your heart.  
When you caught yourself wishing that you would wake up next to him again, you realized that maybe, just maybe, he was more than a friend.  
That maybe he was right, and it hadn’t been a mistake. Maybe drunk you knew better than yourself what you wanted, or what you felt.  
You thought about the electricity you felt when he hugged you, or you held his hand longer than friends probably would do. About the flashes you remembered from that night, the way he touched you, and kissed you, and caressed you. You didn’t remember much, but it was enough to make you feel something.  
Enough for him to know he was in love with you.  
And now also enough for you to know that you loved him back.

Oops, baby, I love you

You hadn’t seen him all weekend. Probably because he had gone home, or was doing something with Harrison.  
It didn’t matter.  
What mattered was that you were seeing him today, because you knew where he was every Monday morning. That was, if he still wanted to get a coffee before class.  
When you entered the coffee shop, the first thing you noticed was the overwhelming smell of strong coffee and the chattering of people. The second thing was the long line of people waiting to order their drink – you never realized how long Tom had to wait to get you both your coffee in the morning.  
The third thing you noticed was Tom, the last person in the waiting line. He had his headphones in, probably because it was Monday morning and he didn’t really feel like talking to anyone. You could relate.  
You softly tapped on his shoulder, to which he took out one earbud and turned around. His polite smile fell once he saw you, though.  
“Y/N!” Tom quickly took out the other earbud. “What are you doing here?”  
“I need to talk to you.” You must’ve looked serious, as his face contorted. So you turned up one corner of your mouth, hoping to ease his mind a little bit.  
He shifted, unsure, and you were afraid you had hurt him too much for him to really listen to you. But you could at least try, ‘cause that, you owed him.  
“About what?”  
“About what you said to me last Monday. Look.” You took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about what I said back then. Believe me, if I could do it over, I would.”  
Tom was as confused as ever. “What do you mean, Y/N?”  
You didn’t pay attention to the line that was forming behind you, all your focus was now on his deep brown eyes, and how his equally brown curls framed his handsome face perfectly.  
“I lied. I do feel the same for you, and I don’t think it was a mistake. Can we maybe … try again?” Your voice was small, because even though he had told you he liked you, that was a week ago. A lot could’ve changed in that time.  
But when you saw how his whole face lit up, you knew that maybe you would get a chance to do it over, and this time how you should’ve handled it in the first place.  
Tom smirked at you in his typical charming way. “You mean as friends?”  
This time you didn’t try to deny how your heart skipped a beat at his tone, or how his eyes got you flustered. “I mean as more than friends.”  
When he didn’t answer immediately, you quickly added: “If you want to, that is.”  
He snickered while laying his hand in behind your neck and pulling you closer. “Maybe this will tell you what I want.”  
His lips softly kissed yours, and as if you had done it a hundred times before, you didn’t miss a beat. You kissed him back, every feeling you had just discovered laid bare in your touch. It wasn’t a long kiss, as Tom pulled back after only a few moments.  
But you didn’t care, because his eyes shone with a renewed feeling you hadn’t thought to ever witness in him. “I’d like for us to be more than friends.”  
You were both startled by the sound of someone clapping behind you. “Finally! This wasn’t a minute too soon, guys!”  
Harrison came walking towards you, and you noticed the line had moved further next to you. Haz laughed. “Yeah, don’t blame them for not wanting to ruin your moment.” He winked at you. “Which is kinda difficult as you guys are making out in the middle of a coffee shop, in case you had forgotten.”  
“Ha, ha.” Tom pushed his best friend playfully. “What are you even doing here?”  
The grin on his face was too amused when he shrugged. “I thought it was taking kinda long to order a coffee, and when I noticed you with your tongue in her mouth, I thought I’d rather get my coffee myself than watch you. I got coffee for you two, if you’re not too busy with each other.”  
It was then that you noticed the three cups in his hands. “I didn’t know what you normally took, so I chose a latte machiatto.” He offered you the drink. “I hope it’s okay.”  
It wasn’t until you got to your class that you noticed that instead of your names, Haz had written the word ‘girlfriend’ on your cup, and the word ‘boyfriend’ on Tom’s.


End file.
